Pacera
}| | name = Pacera | type = Optional PvP | online = March 30, 2004 | location = USA | serversave = 12:00 CET }} ---- Points of Interest * Pacera is the homeworld of (the creator of Tibia Wiki) * Pacera is the first world ever to experience a demon raid led by Orshabaal. * The name "Pacera" derives from the Latin word pax/pacis ('peace'). * Item prices drop at a steady rate. * plays Pacera and has the highest axe fighting skill in Tibia. * Pacera is the 7th server with a player of level 400. * The first Level 100 on Pacera ever was (Master Sorcerer). * The first Level 200 on Pacera ever was (Master Sorcerer). * The first Level 300 on Pacera ever was (Elite Knight). * The first Level 400 on Pacera ever was (Elite Knight). Advantages of Playing Here * It's a Optional PvP server, so you cannot be killed directly by other players. * One of the most rapidly decreasing pricing system on Tibia. * There is a lot of competition between quest services teams, so prices are slightly low. Disadvantages of Playing Here * High probability of failing while killing bosses due to the lack of respect between quest service teams. * High probability on getting scammed or robbed because you can't have revenge directly. * High probability of finding botters and cheaters in general. Bosses * First server to have seen Orshabaal and one of the few servers visited by him more than once. * One of the few servers to see Morgaroth which visited Pacera 4 times, but sadly was defeated only once. * Ferumbras appeared thrice, but was defeated only once. * Ghazbaran has appeared here on multiple occassions however was only killed twice. * The game world successed in the Lightbearer event. So it's possible to visit the "good side" of the Temple of Light. * Has defeated Devovorga in the Rise of Devovorga Event. Rare items in Pacera * Abacus (Owned by ) * Heavily Bound Book (Owned by ). * Epaminondas Doll (Owned by , and ). * TibiaHispano Emblem (Owned by ). * CM Token (Owned by , , and ). * Medal of Honour (Owned by and ). * ‎Green Tome (Owned by and . * The Famous Golden Bug (Owned by , and ). * Nightmare Doll (Owned by and ). * Great Axe (Owned by and ). * Teddy Bear (Owned by , , , and ). * Thunder Hammer (Owned by and ). * Great Shield (Owned by ). * Demonbone (Owned by Alison Tupy and Helenus ) * Demon Legs (Owned by and ). * Rainbow Shield (Owned by and and ). * Tempest Shield (Owned by ). * Mini Mummy (Owned by ). * Havoc Blade (Owned by ). * Ravenwing (Owned by ). * Golden Boots (Owned by ). * Vampire Doll (Owned by ). * Bunnyslippers (Owned by ). External links *The Who's online page can be found here *The Highscores page can be found here *The Guilds page can be found here *The Pricelist page can be found here *The Calendar page can be found here